Destiny' Child
by drarrysev
Summary: The summer after 6th year. Harry's abducted & tortured with both pleasure & pain. An enemy helps him, a secret controls him, & his destiny is revealed. Slash, rape, mpreg.
1. Adopted?

Harry Potter and Destiny's Child

Summary: Harry is help prisoner where he suffers both pleasure and pain. When he escapes and returns to Hogwarts he suffers as he tries to recover from his ordeal. Secrets are discovered. Choices are made. Will Harry recover and accept his destiny? Or will he fall into darkness? Slash Harry/?, Harry/Severus, Harry/Draco There will be M-preg. Rated R for sexual situations, rape, and adult content.

Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters or situations… I do not own them… if you don't recognize them… I probably stole… er borrowed them… If you enjoy the story… then good, as that is the only payment I will receive.

**Chapter One: **_Adopted?_

16-year-old Harry Potter was puzzled. He had only been home at Privet Drive for a week and he was definitely puzzled. He sat in his bedroom, on his bed and pondered his family's strange behavior. It had started when they picked him up from Kings Cross at the end of his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This past year was Harry's strangest year yet because of its total lack of life threatening adventures. Apparently Voldemort was laying low and biding his time for some big plan that he wasn't sharing with even his closest of Death Eaters.

Also, Draco Malfoy had stunned the school when he announced to everyone that he refused to follow a madman and he then declared his allegiance to the light. He further stunned the school when he walked over to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger and apologized for his rude comments and five years of petty rivalry. He offered his hand in truce and that truce had grown into a friendship of sorts. A friendship that was something that Harry both cherished and feared. The more time he spent with his new friend the more confused he became. He found himself thinking about Draco's skin and hair… and dreaming of…well stuff. He considered that he may be gay… but that just served to depress him a bit… because no other guy had ever effected him this way… as a matter of fact, not even Cho had effected him this way. It didn't matter anyway, because Draco would never feel that way about him so he just did his best to push those feelings aside and concentrated on being a good friend.

Malfoy's announcement spurred other Death Eater children to break from their parents and several of them were in hiding for the summer… cut off from their families for their own protection. Harry could empathize. He hoped they were somewhat happy at least.

Anyway, back to his family and their strange behavior. They had picked him up at the usual time… but they were acting well… strange… nice even. They smiled. They helped him with his trunk. His Uncle had even inquired after Hedwig, who Harry had left at Hogwarts for her own safety since the Headmaster had decided that owl post was too risky. They were nice to Harry all the way home. They helped Harry carry his things up to his room. His room was clean and had a new bed and desk in it. That had been a week ago and his family was still acting strange. No yelling. No chores. They fed him well and often. They even let him keep his trunk in his room. He had still hidden his father's invisibility cloak and his precious picture album under the loose floorboard in the floor under his bed… just in case his family started acting the way they usually do. He was expected to stay in his room where he had nothing to do but his homework… he was bored stiff and very confused… but not near enough to complain… after all, bored far exceeded punished and starved any day.

So here he sits in his bedroom… on his bed… in his NEW clothes that his aunt bought for him. Yes BOUGHT for him! Apparently his family was having dinner guests from the neighborhood and they already knew that Harry lived there and was home from school for the Summer Holiday. So he was to be on his best behavior and no 'funny business'. He had been ordered to leave his wand in his room and although he felt uneasy about that, he knew better than to argue the point.

"Boy! Get down here. They will be here any minute." Uncle Vernon bellowed.

Harry put his wand under his loose floorboard under his bed and joined his family downstairs. He watched, amused, as they rehearsed their 'Welcome to our home' spiel.

"Dudley, what will you do?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I will open the door and ask them to please enter. Then I will offer to take their coats and hang them up for them."

"Pet, what will you do dear?"

"I will thank them for coming and ask them to follow me to the den for some drinks."

"Where I will offer then fix their drinks and thus begins an very enjoyable evening," Vernon finished triumphantly. Then he turned and smiled at Harry, "Boy, what will you be doing?"

"I will be sitting here, being very quiet and pretending that I don't exist."

"Good, remember that," Vernon said. Harry did not quite like the glint in his Uncle's eye, but was not about to ask about it.

The doorbell rang and Dudley opened it and welcomed the three dinner guests and offered to take their coats. They were then sown into the den by Petunia who then left to check her dinner. Vernon then offered his guests drinks, which they promptly declined. As one they turned towards Harry, who had been staring in shock, frozen in place once he saw just who these 'guests' were.

'Oh. My. God! Death Eaters! But how, I thought I was protected here! My wand… Shit! It's upstairs. What should I do?' Harry's mind was racing. Finally gathering his famous Gryffindor courage and swallowing his fear, he faced the so-called guests.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a voice dripping with hate.

"Mind your manners Boy!" His uncle growled. "I can't see why you lot want him, but hey, you're welcome to him."

"What? What do you mean?" Harry stammered in confusion. 'My uncle is giving me to them. Great! I am here for my "protection" Dumbledore never considered that Death Eaters weren't the only things I needed protection from. I tried to tell him that my family hated me… but he thought I was over reacting as usual.'

"Oh, ickle baby Potter is scared? Don't worry we will take gooood care of you." Bellatrix LeStrange cackled before hitting Harry with a full body bind.

Harry was helpless as Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix LeStrange, and Avery Nott exchanged pleasantries with his aunt and uncle. He watched as his uncle was paid 'his due' for housing the 'Boy Who Loved'. Lucius commiserated with him as he paid him a thousand pounds per year, or 15,000 pounds, for the hardship of putting up with a Wizard and an additional 30,000 pounds for signing over custody of one Harold James Potter to one Lucius Malfoy… all legal like.

Harry was then placed under a disillusionment charm and levitated out to a waiting limousine. He was surrounded by his family and the 'dinner guests' so the Order Members watching saw nothing unusual as they left. Bellatrix laughed as she forced a potion down Harry's throat… and everything faded to black


	2. Scream

Harry Potter and Destiny's Child

Summary:  Harry is help prisoner where he suffers both pleasure and pain.  When he escapes and returns to Hogwarts he suffers as he tries to recover from his ordeal.  Secrets are discovered.   Choices are made.  Will Harry recover and accept his destiny?  Or will he fall into darkness?  Slash  Harry/?, Harry/Severus, Harry/Draco  There will be M-preg.  Rated R for sexual situations, rape, and adult content.

Disclaimer:  If you recognize the characters or situations… I do not own them… if you don't recognize them… I probably stole… er borrowed them… If you enjoy the story… then good, as that is the only payment I will receive.

**Chapter Two:  **_Scream_

When Harry woke he couldn't move… or see.  He was bound hand and foot and had a blindfold covering his face… he also had company.  Some one was touching him in ways he had never been touched before.  Some one was pressing hot kisses on his neck and down his chest.  A hot tongue circled his right nipple before a warm mouth suckled it.  A hand caressed his other nipple and rolled the soft nub between their fingers.  Harry bit back a moan.  He knew he should not be enjoying this… I mean he was kidnapped, but his body had other ideas.

"Don't hold back my pet," a Voice whispered.  The hands continued to pet and stroke his skin as the mouth traveled lower… kissing, licking and nibbling.  A tongue flicked in and out of Harry's navel and Harry groaned as his dick twitched in anticipation.

"Ah… eager aren't you my pet?"  The Voice purred.  Harry felt the Voice was familiar, but his head was foggy and his thoughts were drowned in the delicious sensations his body was experiencing.  That mouth was now nibbling on the soft skin of Harry's inner thigh.  Harry's hips were jerking sporadically as his body sought contact of some kind.  Harry felt warm breath against his very hard and trembling penis.

"Please," he gasped.

"Please what?" the Voice whispered.

"Please… something… anything" Harry begged.

"Oh, Merlin!" Harry moaned as his dick was surrounded by warm moist mouth.  He was swallowed deep in the mouth as the Voice hummed… and Harry came hard as his body jerked he threw his head back and mumbled incoherently.  Before he had a chance to catch his breath he was being kissed.  He tasted himself as a tongue thoroughly ravished his mouth.  The mouth then kissed Harry's ear, nibbling down his throat until it found the pulse point at the base of his neck.  There the mouth sucked and again Harry found himself moaning in pleasure.  All thoughts were gone… questions like where was he… and how did he get here… and who was this person… did not even form.  All that existed was that mouth and those hands, and these amazing feelings.

Harry gasped in surprise when he felt a finger enter him.  He whimpered and tensed up.

"Sshh, just relax my pet," the Voice whispered.  Then the mouth was back, teasing and kissing his chest and nipples again as the finger massaged and flexed Harry's entrance.  Just as Harry started to relax a second finger was added, but before Harry could react the questing fingers had touched something that sent sparks of intense pleasure through Harry's spine and lights to go off behind his closed eyelids.  "Oh, you like that do you?" the Voice asked, sounding amused.

Harry was beyond the ability for coherent speech.  His hips were thrusting and his newly hardened cock was twitching and leaking pre-cum.  The mouth lowered and licked the underside of Harry's shaft before twirling his tongue around the tip.  While the mouth was busy… the fingers continued to thrust against and massage Harry's prostate.

"Moan for me, beg for me," the Voice commanded.  Not wanting to beg for anything… Harry bit his lip and tried to stay quiet.  The Voice didn't like that.  "You will learn to obey, my pet."  He then pulled his fingers out and Harry tried to suppress a whimper at the loss.  He then felt something cool and tight placed on the base of his cock.  "You will beg or not, it is your choice."

The Voice then replaced his fingers with something slightly larger and smooth.  He then turned it on… a vibrator was placed directly against Harry's prostate.  The sensations were overwhelming.  Harry jerked and thrust… but nothing he did changed the position of that vibrator…. Need was building and Harry's body was trembling… he needed release… but his straining cock could not because of the cock ring that prevented it.  The mouth and fingers licked and stroked and nibbled at his leaking member… but Harry had no release… Finally, unable to bear anymore he screamed, "Please, please, I'm sorry, please let me cum… please!"

"There my pet.  As I said, you will learn," the Voice whispered.

Then the ring was removed and Harry came hard… his whole body shuddering while he screamed and wept.  The last thing he felt before passing out was something cool being placed around his throat.


	3. Scream Louder

Harry Potter and Destiny's Child

Summary:  Harry is help prisoner where he suffers both pleasure and pain.  When he escapes and returns to Hogwarts he suffers as he tries to recover from his ordeal.  Secrets are discovered.   Choices are made.  Will Harry recover and accept his destiny?  Or will he fall into darkness?  Slash  Harry/?, Harry/Severus, Harry/Draco  There will be M-preg.  Rated R for sexual situations, rape, and adult content.

Disclaimer:  If you recognize the characters or situations… I do not own them… if you don't recognize them… I probably stole… er borrowed them… If you enjoy the story… then good, as that is the only payment I will receive.

**Chapter Three:  **_Scream Louder_

When Harry again awoke, he was still bound and blindfolded.  The Voice lifted his head and told him to drink.  When he swallowed the water the Voice said, "Good, my pet."  As soon as Harry heard those words a shiver of pleasure passed through his body and he gasped in surprise.  "Yes, my pet.  You will be rewarded when you are good."

The Voice again commanded him to drink.  This time the glass placed against his lips was filled with a delicious broth.  He drank all that was offered.  "Good, very good, my pet!"  Again, as Harry heard the words of praise erotic tremors rocked his body and he moaned in ecstasy.  "Now drink this potion my pet and I will really reward you."  Harry swallowed the bitter potion without giving it a thought.

"Excellent, my pet.  You see each time you hear my voice complement you and give you praise your body will feel this pleasure… the potion keeps you from thinking, keeping your mind in this nice fog.  By the time your training is over… your body will obey my every command… even if your mind resists… your reward is two hours of intense pleasure… enjoy!"

As the owner of the Voice left, a recording of the Voice spoke to Harry… telling him how good and beautiful he was… causing Harry to writhe and moan in pleasure until he screamed his release.  The Voice alone spoke Harry through multiple orgasms… never giving him time to recover… no time to rest… It was almost torture, but Harry was not complaining at all… he just moaned and groaned and threw his head back as his body was wracked with intense feelings that he had never before experienced… and he screamed.

Each time Harry awoke it was the same thing.  He was given water, broth, and potions… and then either left in Voice induced pleasure for hours on end… or he was taught to beg and plead for pleasure from the owner of the Voice.  He was spelled clean and he never needed to relieve himself as spells took care of his bodies waste.  Time meant nothing.  Nothing existed but pleasure and the Voice.  Eventually he learned to give head and was rewarded with more pleasure.  But he was never released from his bonds and the blindfold was never removed from his eyes.

One night his blindfold slipped and he was lost in the silver hair and eyes that belonged to the Voice as he came again and again… The beauty of the man who gave him such pleasure entranced Harry's fogged brain… and he whispered, "So beautiful," before the Voice realized Harry could see.  He replaced the blindfold and slapped Harry hard across the face.

"Never look at me gain.  I am very disappointed in you!" the Voice hissed.

Harry moaned but this time in anguish and tears leaked from his eyes.  He was filled with a sense of loss and his chest tightened in pain.  The Voice left him.  The next day he was fed and watered and given his usual potions, but there were no kind words or soft touches.  Harry felt bereft and alone as he floated in his potion-induced haze.  He kept saying he was sorry but the Voice refused to give comfort, saying only that his pet must learn respect.

Then one morning the Voice told Harry that he was to be punished.  Harry whimpered and cried as he was filled with a sense of dread.  He didn't mean to make the Voice angry… he was sorry… he didn't want to be bad.  Some spells were spoken and a different potion was forced upon him.  He wanted to please the Voice so he swallowed the vile tasting potion.  He cried out in pain as he felt his body shift and change.

"Tonight you will be punished.  It is up to me to end the pain.  You will gaze upon your tormentor and remember this is your fault for daring to look upon me.  Remember, you are mine and mine alone, do you understand?"

"Yes, s-sir, I am s-sorry."

"Not yet… but you will be!"

The Voice left.  The door opened and another entered.  Harry's blindfold was removed and he looked at a man with black hair and coal black eyes.  Harry trembled in fear as the man leaned close and covered the young mans body with his own.  Harry could feel the man's arousal press against his leg.  The Voice never touched Harry in this way… Harry gave pleasure to the Voice with his mouth but his body had never been touched by anyone other than the Voice.

"I am sorry, this will hurt you.  I would be gentle, but they want to see blood."  With that said the man shoved himself into the young man tearing him.  Harry screamed as he felt a pain tearing him in two.  A great burning filled him and tears fell from his eyes.  As the man continued to thrust, Harry looked into those coal black eyes before he passed out from pain and fear.

The next two nights the scene was repeated.  The Voice would feed him and give him a potion that caused a painful shifting throughout Harry's body… then the black haired man with eyes of coal would come and rape him.  Harry almost felt as if the man was being punished, but he never spoke, except to whisper, "I am sorry."

After that third night, the Voice came back.  "Have you learned your lesson, my pet?"

"Yes, sir.  I am sorry."

"I forgive you.  I am pleased my pet!"  Harry sighed in relief as pleasure filled his body.  "You have been chosen for something very special my pet.  Your blood and the blood of a traitor will bring great pleasure to My Lord.  You should be honored."  He continued to speak praises to Harry until Harry came with a moan.  "Good, my pet.  You will be alone for a while.  I will not see you.  But when I return you will be rewarded."

That night Harry slept peacefully despite the pains from his rapes.


	4. Escape

Harry Potter and Destiny's Child

Summary:  Harry is help prisoner where he suffers both pleasure and pain.  When he escapes and returns to Hogwarts he suffers as he tries to recover from his ordeal.  Secrets are discovered.   Choices are made.  Will Harry recover and accept his destiny?  Or will he fall into darkness?  Slash  Harry/?, Harry/Severus, Harry/Draco  There will be M-preg.  Rated R for sexual situations, rape, and adult content.

Disclaimer:  If you recognize the characters or situations… I do not own them… if you don't recognize them… I probably stole… er borrowed them… If you enjoy the story… then good, as that is the only payment I will receive.

**Chapter Four:  **_Escape_

The next day someone new fed Harry and gave him his potions… but this time they tasted different.  Twice a day Harry was fed and given potions… and the fog in his mind began to lift.  He remembered he was Harry Potter… a Wizard.  He could not remember where he was or how long he had been there but he remembered his family "selling" him to Death Eaters.  He knew he had to escape… his friends must be frantic with worry…especially Ron and Hermione.  Dumbledore must have the Order out searching for him… Harry figured Snape must know he was captured but maybe not where he was.  He was a bit concerned since he hadn't had a vision of Voldemort for so long… not since the death of his Godfather.

Harry smiled a bitter smile as he remembered Sirius.  He had thought it was his fault that Sirius died… he had felt that way for a long time… but it was Malfoy of all people who helped him realize that, yes, he did play a part in the circumstances that lead to Sirius' death… but the adults bore much greater responsibility than Harry did.  They had expected an emotional teenager under a great amount of stress to make a mature and well thought out decision without giving him enough information to do so.  No one had explained to Harry that his visions could be false… or that Voldemort could influence Harry's emotions… or possibly possess him.  If they had and Harry had chosen to ignore them… then he could feel guilty.  Surprisingly enough, the Slytherin's words had comforted Harry more than anyone else's and he finally released the guilt and self-loathing he had been harboring.

As he was pondering this, the person arrived to feed him… today, though Harry refused.  "No way will I drink something just cause you want me too!"

"Sshh, good the other potion has worn off.  Harry, listen to me.  I owe you a Wizard's Debt.  Not one but two times over.  I know you can never forgive me, but please let me help you escape.  No one deserves what they are doing to you and you are the only one who can kill that mad man.  You don't have reason to trust me, but remember I could force you to take the potion but I won't.  Just drink the water and the broth.  The potion is just a nutrient potion.  I haven't been feeding you the other one for many days now."

"Wormtail?!?"  Harry whispered in shock.

"Yes, please Harry, if I am in here too long they won't let me be the one to feed you anymore… and I won't be able to help you escape."

Harry thought for a moment then agreed.  After all, this was his only chance at escape.

"When I return tonight, I will release your bonds.  You will swallow a time-released portkey.  Then you will get dressed in the clothes I will proved you and wait.  The portkey will activate three hours later.  They will know the moment you are gone.  I will get you to Hogsmead.  Use the tunnel in the Shrieking Shack and run to Hogwarts.  Don't leave the grounds.  Your collar allows the Dark Lord to find you wherever you are so if you leave while wearing it… well you can guess what will happen.  I am not sure what they have done to you, but whatever it is has made My Lord very happy.  I must leave.  I will not speak to you when I return.  Don't move until after I leave.  May Merlin help you child."

With that Wormtail left Harry alone.

Harry pondered and slept fitfully as his mind tried to make sense of everything.  He was confused about the collar Wormtail mentioned.  It seemed to be some sort of tracking device… which was bad… but then why did he feel almost pleased at the mere mention of it?  These thoughts and others raced through Harry's mind as he waited for Wormtail to return.

The door opened.  Harry was fed, watered, and given a potion… this potion Harry could identify… it was Pepper-Up potion.  Wormtail whispered something and Harry felt the bonds holding his hands and feet loosen.  Then a small smooth stone was placed in his mouth.  Praying he wasn't helping in his own demise he swallowed the stone.  Then mouthed, "thank you" silently as Wormtail left the room.

Harry counted to 500 before moving.  He silently removed the bonds and his blindfold… blinking until his eyes became accustomed to the dim light.  He saw a set of clothes; boxers, jeans, and a jumper as well as socks and shoes.  He put them all on and gazed around the room.  It was rather large… as was the bed he was sitting on… large but plain.  It held no furniture other than the bed, a nightstand, and a chair.  He wondered how long he had been kept there.  He had no idea… but it must have been a while since his hair seemed to have grown quite a bit.

Harry sat back and waited for the portkey to activate.  The Pepper-Up potion was starting wear off and he was getting anxious that this was some sort of trick… suddenly he felt that tell tale hook behind his navel felling and he fell to his knees in Hogsmead.  Everything was blurry since he didn't have his glasses… but he stumbled to the Shrieking Shack and ran as fast as he could through the tunnel.  He didn't stop once until he climbed out from under the Whomping Willow.  Harry paused to catch his breath.  He couldn't believe how exhausted he was after so little physical effort.  Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to run to the castle and up to the Headmaster's office.

Murmuring his emergency password, "Phoenix Tears" he raced up the stairs and burst through the door… not bothering to knock.

He had interrupted an Order meeting as a room full of blurry faces turned to look at him in surprise.

"Harry?"

"Harry!"

"Is that you?"

"Are you all right?"

The Headmaster raised his hand for silence, but Remus shouted before the Headmaster could speak.

"Just where in the Hell have you been?"


	5. Welcome Home?

Harry Potter and Destiny's Child

Summary:  Harry is held prisoner where he suffers both pleasure and pain.  When he escapes and returns to Hogwarts he suffers as he tries to recover from his ordeal.  Secrets are discovered.   Choices are made.  Will Harry recover and accept his destiny?  Or will he fall into darkness?  Slash  Harry/?, Harry/Severus, Harry/Draco  There will be M-preg.  Rated R for sexual situations, rape, and adult content.

Disclaimer:  If you recognize the characters or situations… I do not own them… if you don't recognize them… I probably stole… er borrowed them… If you enjoy the story… then good, as that is the only payment I will receive.

**Chapter Four:  **_Welcome Home?_

Harry stood at the door in shock.  Harry had just escaped from Voldemort's clutches and Remus is yelling at him for it.  Harry's eyes were wide and he couldn't focus on anyone.  Now that the fear of being re-captured was gone… so was the strength from the adrenaline and the Pepper-Up Potion was had long worn off.  Harry's legs felt like jelly and he slowly sank to the floor.  His last thought before succumbing to the welcome blackness was… 'Why were they so angry?  Welcome Home Harry'

The room was frozen in shock.  The Weasleys took up one side of the long table along with Hermione.  She and Ron had been worried sick since Harry had disappeared.  They along with very few others had believed that something had happened to Harry.  Most of the Order… including the Headmaster believed what the Dursley's had told them… that Harry had and argument with his Uncle and had stormed out of the house.

Ron and Hermione knew better. Harry would never allow a simple argument to goad him into leaving the only safe place for him other than Hogwarts for two simple reasons… one, it would put other people in danger… and that was something he tried very hard not to do… and two, if a simple argument was able to get Harry to run away from home… he would have run away years ago… they had both tried to explain… but the only people who believed them were the twins, Tonks, and surprisingly Draco… who had heard about the missing 'Boy Who Lived'.

Brought back to reality by his mother's gasp, Ron rushed out of his chair and gathered Harry into his arms.  Turning to look at the Order members in disgust he said, "If you are quite finished screaming at him and gawking, I will take him to the Hospital Wing.  Let's hope that Madame Pompfrey will do her _job_ before asking stupid questions… but based on your example, I don't hold out much hope.  Come Hermione, Harry should have at least a couple of _trusted_ friends with him now."  Ron turned and ignored his Mother's, "Ronald Weasely, don't speak to your elders that way!" and started down the spiral staircase.

Hermione caught up to him quickly and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.  "That was brilliant, Ron.  Good to see you have picked up biting sarcasm.  Draco will be so proud."  Her voice lost its teasing quality, "Ron, do you think he will be okay?  Do you need any help carrying him?"

"I hope he will be… he doesn't appear to have been beaten or tortured… but I won't believe anything until he tells us himself… and no, I don't need any help.  Even if he wasn't so damn light, I would carry him forever… he's like my brother.  I can't believe they just yelled at him like that… no gentle questions… no sit down and lets talk… just scream at him at the door.  They don't deserve him, 'Mione."

"I know Ron, I know."

They walked in comfortable silence to the Hospital Wing.  Hermione went to find Madame Pompfrey while Ron gently placed Harry on a hospital bed.  The nurse ignored the two teens and quickly began waving her wand and muttering over Harry.  Before she was finished, Professors Snape and McGonagel as well as the Headmaster joined the teens.

Finally the Nurse turned and sighed.  "He will be fine.  He was simply exhausted.  Apparently he hasn't moved much in the past two months.  His muscles have begun to atrophy.  I found traces of some sort of nutrient potion, as well as a mind-numbing potion, and finally… more recently, a Pepper-Up Potion.  There are no obvious injuries, though it does appear that he was raped… more than once… though I suspect it was by the same person as the traces of magic are almost identical.  There is not enough residual 'evidence' to match so he will not be able to press charges unless he can identify the person _and_ testifies under Veritaserum."

The Headmaster stood with a grave look on his face, his eyes devoid of any twinkle. "I have to ask, Poppy.  Are you sure he was taken against his will?"

Ron turned to face the Headmaster… Hermione quietly weeping on his shoulder, "How dare you.  We told you… we told you he wouldn't just run away, but noooo.  The almighty, all knowing Headmaster said he did… you wouldn't believe us when we tried to tell you what it was like there… you wouldn't believe us when we told you he would never put others at risk to search for him… you wouldn't believe us when we told you he would never have run away from an argument… because he had survived worse… much worse… from his relatives… and now… NOW… you refuse to believe that he may have been raped.  What is your explanation this time… he found a nice brothel somewhere and became a whore!  Let me tell you something you pitiful excuse for a man, Harry was a virgin… that's right a virgin.  He told me that he was saving himself for that special someone because he had to give so much of himself in order to keep us safe… he was going to keep that moment for himself… so he could savor it with the person he would spend the rest of his life with… how dare you even suggest otherwise… you disgust me."  Although Ron's voice had been steadily raised throughout his rant… the last part was spoken in a quite, calm voice.  Then Ron spit on the floor before the Headmaster, "I trusted you… you hold my trust no more."

Before either professor could scold Ron for taking that tone with the Headmaster, Madame Pompfrey spoke up, "Albus I would not have said rape if I did not mean rape.  There was damage that was not healed.  From what I can ascertain it was a very painful experience for Harry.  Now, I have a patient in dire need of rest without stress… and I dare say that you three being here is not conducive to the 'without stress' part of my plan.  Goodbye."  She pushed all three adults out of the room and locked the door with a spell that would allow the entrance of a medical emergency… not nosy people who should know better.

Ron and Hermione took up posts on either side of Harry's bed… each holding a hand and willing their best friend to get better.  While they watched over him, Hermione noticed the collar around his neck.  She asked Madame Pompfrey about it, but was told she could not remove it until she had researched it.  She knew that it was steel… and therefore it was acting as a magical damper… suppressing Harry's natural magical energy… but she had no idea how long he had worn it… and if it had been too long, he may be stuck with it for the rest of his life…

"Steel absorbs magic, that's why witches and wizards don't wear it… if your magic bonds with it then you can store your excess energy and become far more powerful… but, if it is removed or destroyed… your magic is ripped from you forever.  I can see that there are several spells placed on Harry's collar, but I want to speak to him about it before I attempt to remove it."  Madame Pompfrey explained.

Hermione leaned over the bed and gently ran her finger over the collar.  Harry shivered and moaned.  She jerked her hand back, "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Hermione, I don't think that hurt him… that was a different kind of moan." Ron said, his face as red as his hair.  "I bet you it was a training collar, Madame Pompfrey."

"I suspect that you are right, but it is still to dangerous to remove before I can ask Harry a few questions about it… plus it is safer to remove when the patient is awake.  Hermione, I will give you a book that explains about training collars… I dare say young Mr. Weasley may find it a might embarrassing to explain."

The nurse returned with a rather small book, which Hermione quickly read.  When she was finished she simply looked up at Ron and said, "oh"

"Yeah, oh."

Excerpt from: Training Collars, Past and Present

Training collars were originally used to control slaves and servants.  The idea is a simple one… praise brings pleasure… and scolding brings pain.  The caster determines the kind of pleasure and pain.  The caster creates the pleasure via stimulation or potion and then immediately places the collar on the neck of the subject, sealing it with a spell.  From that point on any praise received from the castor or the rightful Heir of the castor will cause that type of pleasure to be repeated… any sign of disappointment, whether vocal or physical, produces a negative response that begins with an ache or an emptiness in the subject and can increase to severe physical pain determined by the strength of the disapproval.

If the subject is being particularly difficult, the collar can be combined with several mind-numbing potions… essentially training the response of the body without interference of conscience thought.  If done successfully the subject's body would follow even the vilest of commands against its closest family without hesitation or thought.

"Oh Harry, why do these things have to happen to you?" Hermione whispered.

===========

Harry was floating… at least that was what it felt like.  He remembered bursting into Dumbledore's office… and then someone yelled at him… but before he could answer he found himself floating.  It was quiet here… and he felt safe.  At one point he felt tingles run down his spine and fill him with pleasure… so he moaned… but the tingles stopped and he was left floating… after a long time he thought he could hear muffled voices… he thought he should reassure them… he was fine and they sounded rather worried… so he tried to make his mind float to the voices… it was working!  The voices were getting clearer… he could recognize Ron and Hermione and… and… the other voice was musical.  Harry shivered as the sounds washed over him.  He had to see the owner of that third voice… he forced his eyes to open… and he stared at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen… silver hair, soft and flowing… alabaster skin, smooth and flawless… sculptured features, soft lips… and the smell… the smell was intoxicating… he had to smell more… he leapt from his bed and wrapped his arms around the beautiful creature… the placed his face in the crook of the person's neck and took a deep breath… yes intoxicating indeed… like moonlight and roses… Harry was in heaven… he could stay here forever.

==========

It was two days after Harry had returned… and Ron and Hermione had stayed by his side the entire time.  As soon as he heard that Harry had returned, Draco Malfoy joined them in their vigil.  He considered Harry to be a good friend… and he secretly wished for more.  When he and Harry had become friends last year… Draco found someone he could understand and who seemed to understand him in return.  He never mentioned anything though, because Harry's friendship meant too much to risk on romance.  As the three friends waited, it was Draco who noticed Harry shiver.

"Hey, guys… I think Harry may be cold."

"Why do you think that?" Hermione asked

"Because he shivered… see, he just did it again." Draco pointed out.

As Draco was talking Harry opened his eyes and immediately looked at Draco.  Draco was amazed at how beautiful those eyes were… he could get lost in those eyes… they seemed to be glowing… Draco shook his head to clear it and found himself with arms full of Harry.

"Uh, guys… what's going on?" Draco asked amused to find himself in this situation.  Harry was sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around his chest and arms… his nose was on the crook of his neck and Harry's breath was tickling him, as Harry smelled him…  "Hey… he's sniffing me… and purring?  Why is Harry sniffing me and purring?"

Ron was trying to stifle his laugh because it really was ridiculous to see Harry Potter wrapped around his former school rival seemingly happy to do nothing but sniff him.  "I knew you must have good taste in cologne… but this is too much…" Ron said.

"This is not funny!" Draco pouted.

"Oh, yes it is… where is Colin and his camera when you need him?"

Hermione returned with Madame Pompfrey who took one look and gasped.  "Draco stay there and don't try to remove him.  Do you understand?"

Draco refrained from rolling his eyes… barely, "Yes, Madame Pompfrey… stay here… gotcha."

Hermione looked at the awkward couple and said, "was it just me, or did she seem rather shocked and worried?"

Draco and Ron shared a glance… she had seemed both shocked and worried.

Madame Pompfrey returned with Remus Lupin, former Professor of the Dark Arts who was returning to teach another year.  Remus slowly approached Harry and Draco sniffing.  Harry noticed him getting closer and growled low in his throat. 'How dare that mutt approach his precious one…'  Remus froze at the sound of the growl.  He slowly backed away a look of wonderment and awe on his face.

"Madame Pompfrey get Albus and Severus in here now!" Remus ordered.  The nurse ran off to summon the two men.  Remus turned to Ron and Hermione who were watching with puzzled looks on their faces.  "Ron, Hermione, I need you to trust me.  Back away from Harry and Draco… slowly and quietly.  If you speak use a calm voice and do not speak to Draco."

"Remus, what is going on?" Hermione asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I will explain everything soon… but for now it is very important that you leave… both for your safety and for Harry's"

"What do you mean our 'safety'?  Harry would never hurt us!" Ron yelled, his face getting red.  Before Remus could answer a wave of magic swept through the ward knocking all three on their rear ends.  Harry's eyes were glowing green and a deep feral growl could be heard.

"Draco, speak to Harry… try to keep him calm… use a nice soothing voice.  I will explain when the others get here… for now try to keep him calm.  And Ron, do you see now why you must leave?  Please go… wait in the Gryffindor Tower.  As soon as I can I will come and explain everything."  Remus continued… he was speaking to Ron but his eyes never left Harry and Draco and his voice remained calm and soothing.

Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and led him out of the Hospital Wing… he was stunned and simply followed her lead.

Draco was rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back and speaking to Harry softly, "Sshh, calm down it okay."  Harry was once again snuggling with Draco and purring.  Draco wore a puzzled and slightly amused look on his face.

Madame Pompfrey returned with both Albus and Severus in tow.  Before Remus could speak, however, Severus noticed the two boys.

"What in blazes are you doing to my Godson Potter?" He bellowed in his most menacing voice.

Harry tensed and faced this new threat, his eyes once again glowing brightly.  Remus tried, "Snape not now… be quiet so I can explain."

"Keep your explanations to yourself, Lupin"  Snape snarled, and then he stalked over to the two boys… Draco's eyes were open wide as he frantically shook his head no… but Snape was ignoring him and was totally focused on his lap full of Harry.  Snap grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him off of Draco, "Get off of him, Potter!"

Harry pulled his arm away from Snape and quickly picked him up by the collar of his robes and threw him across the room.  Magic was flowing off of Harry like water and he grabbed Snape again, but before he could hurt him, Draco yelled, "NO!  Harry stop."

Harry dropped Snape and gasped in pain grabbing at his collar frantically.  A keening wail coming from his mouth as he desperately tried to stop the pain.  Quickly realizing what had happened, Remus turned to Draco, "Draco, you must tell him he did a good job, he listened to you… you are the only one who can stop the pain… that is a training collar and he is being punished."

Realization and horror flashed across Draco's face at the meaning of Remus' words.  Rushing to Harry, "Harry that was very good, you stopped yourself perfectly, I am proud of you… you were good, Harry."

"Alright, that is enough… no reason to embarrass him now is there?" Snape asked dryly.  Draco blushed… in his rush to stop the pain his many praises were having a rather embarrassing effect on Harry.  He was panting and moaning at Draco's words.  Snape stormed over to Remus and simply demanded, "Explain."

Harry had once again latched onto Draco and would not let go, so Draco sat on Harry's bed and leaned against the headboard to hear this explanation as he was very curious himself as to why Harry was acting this way.

"Perhaps we should all sit down, the calmer we are the better I do believe." The Headmaster said with a twinkle in his eye.  He conjured some chairs and all three sat.  Albus gestured for Remus to begin the explanations.

"Harry is a Veela Prime."  Remus stated.

"Impossible, there are no Veela in the Potter family… and Lily was a muggle-born witch." Snape said quietly.

"Apparently, Lily was not as muggle as we have all been led to believe.  I don't understand why we never suspected before… except that there has not been one in over a thousand years… he matches the description though… he is petite, fair skinned, with dark hair and those eyes.  He is also very much on the side of the light…" The Headmaster explained.

"Excuse me, just what is a Veela Prime?  I have a bit of Veela blood in me and I have never heard of this type of Veela or the coloring you mentioned." Draco asked from Harry's bed.

Remus went into professor mode.  "A Veela Prime is a very powerful wizard.  The Prime is always male, though the gene is always passed through a daughter.  The mark is the green eyes.  I am sure if we looked back through Harry's family starting with Lily, that's Harry's mum, we would find that one female in each generation had green eyes like Harry.  It would be his mum, his grandmother, and so on back to the last Veela Prime.  Said descendants are rumored to be both magical and squib so Lily was probably from a long line of squibs and didn't know it.  There is not a lot known about the Prime… except he is rare, always Light, and rather powerful.  I am sure that we could do some research and discover more… there are special laws regarding the Prime but no one has had need of them for so long I doubt many even know of their existence.  Now to explain Harry's behavior… well…"

"Never mind… as I said, I am part Veela.  Not enough to go through what Harry is, but enough to recognize it for what it is.  Harry is in heat, and I am his mate."  Draco spoke with little emotion and a sense of resignation.

"Yes, Draco.  I am afraid you are correct.  He needs you to survive.  Do you accept this?"  Remus asked.

"No, absolutely not.  I will not allow it." Severus gasped.

"Yes.  I understand and I accept it.  It certainly explains the sexual tension that has been building between us over the years… it also answers my questions about his sexual preference." Draco stated.

"I said no." Severus said petulantly.

"I am afraid my dear boy, that your Godson is old enough to make these decision, is he not?"  Severus nodded reluctantly.  "Draco, being Veela, I trust you understand the implications of what you are agreeing to?  You will be mated with Harry Potter… as he is Prime you will take his name at your bonding ceremony.  Though he is Prime, you will find he will be more… shall we say effeminate in your relationship than you might suspect.  The balance of a Prime is that he is very much a dominant force to the world, hence the name of Prime, but that his mate is above all…"

Draco blushed at the implication. "I understand.  Can he carry children?  There is no way to prevent a Veela pregnancy you know?"

"Yes, he can get pregnant.  He will be extraordinarily protective of you.  You may feel smothered, but his emotions will be out of kilter for a while.  Since none of us knew… he will be unprepared for his instinctual reactions.  We will have to depend on you to calm him and keep him under control.  He will not be allowed off the grounds until his magic is stable and he is able to control his emotions.  Now, I think you two need some time alone together.  I will give you your own private quarters for now.  Oh, and Draco.  Do NOT bond until after we remove that collar."  The Headmaster stated.

"When will that be sir?"  Draco asked desperately.  He knew far too well the allure of an un-bonded mate and he was not sure how long he trusted his self-control.

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast.  I believe, based on Harry's reaction to your commands… that your father is the one who placed the collar on his neck.  But until Harry is able to speak to us, we won't know just what happened." The headmaster answered.

Draco nodded and followed the house-elf that was summoned to show them the way to their private rooms.  Harry had his legs wrapped around Draco's waist and was holding onto his neck.  Draco had his arms holding Harry close to him and was trying to ignore the fact that Harry was purring and licking his neck.  They were led to a painting of a Unicorn and a Dragon.  After giving the password, 'prime', Draco stepped inside.  He ignored the front room and took Harry into the bedroom.  The bedroom was elegant.  Dark wood furniture, warm tapestries, and the biggest bed Draco had ever seen.  Draco lay Harry down on the bed and stripped to his boxers.  He knew that the skin on skin contact would help keep Harry calm.

He removed Harry's pajamas and was struck by the beauty before him.  He reached out a hand to touch Harry's chest… and Harry arched into the contact.  "You are so beautiful, Harry" he murmured, forgetting the effect such statements had on his future bond-mate.  Harry gasped as erotic tingles shot through him.  Draco remembered the collar.  He reached out and touched it causing Harry to moan and jerk.  Harry's arousal was obvious… and as disturbing as it was… Draco realized he could use the collar to exhaust his Harry, without the danger of completing the bond.

Draco got them both situated on the bed.  He lay down next to Harry and whispered sweet things into his ear.  Draco spoke Harry to exhaustion… even having to stop and take care of his own… problem a few times.  He had to admit, seeing Harry writhe in ecstasy was almost enough to push him over the edge on sight and sound alone.

After Harry fell asleep, Draco cleaned up the aftermath of their pleasure and spooned behind Harry on the bed.  He pulled the smaller man closer, until they were fitted together like puzzle pieces.  After covering them both up, and before slipping into sleep himself, he whispered, "Goodnight Harry, welcome home."


End file.
